De mi para ti
by Pstom
Summary: Leanlo... Se van a reir ..
1. Chapter 1

"De mi para ti"

primer capitulo:¡ Ya no los aguanto!

No se dejen llevar por las apariencias las cosas no son lo que parecen….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la tarde todos se encontraban muy ocupados con sus deberes, excepto 002 como siempre no hacia nada; y amenazaba con que si lo ponían a trabajar se iría….

En realidad, a nadie le importó y con tal de no seguir discutiendo solo lo dejaron barrer la entrada…

Prof. Gilmore: 002, limpia la entrada…

Jet: pero…pero yo

Todos: LIMPIA LA ENTRADA!

Jet: ya entendí no me lo tienen que repetir.

G. B: no olvides recibir la correspondencia... y si hay algo para mi…NI SE TE OCURRA ABRIRLO.

Jet: Tú crees que seria capaz de eso...

G.B: si creo, y de mucho mas

Jet: Alguien más quiere gritarme más de lo que ya han hecho.

Albert: Es por tu bien, no queremos que no sepas ni pararte del sillón de la sala…

Jet: jaja... que gracioso 004.

Mientras el limpiaba la entrada todos los demás se dedicaban a sus propias tareas…

Francoise: La mamila, la olvide...

En la cocina estaba un muy cansado Jet, que se quejaba de que la comida no estaba lista, y que para el trabajo que había realizado, ya debían servirle. Cuando llego Francoise a la cocina quedo muy molesta.

Jet: cuando servirán de comer

Francoise: yo me encargo de eso… solo déjame darle su mamila a 001.

Jet: ¿te vas atarear mucho?

Francoise: no creo... además debes tranquilizarte, sino no te serviré.

Jet: jaja, no serias capaz de eso…

Francoise: pruébame. Cuando vuelva decidiré….

Jet creía que lo más sagrado era la comida y que no permitiría, aun siendo 003, que lo separaran de su gran amor. Decidió encerrar a Francoise en el closet, talvez, hasta que terminara la cena, así todo mundo la culparía de que no estuviera lista la cena.

Francoise: ya volví (bajo las escaleras pero no llego hasta la cocina) ¿que sucede, ¿Qué haces?

Jet: pagaras

Francoise: Que, no espera no me dejes con llave…

Jet: volveré cuando termine lacena, así que diviértete, Y no te preocupes, yo lo haré.

CONTINUARA….

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Querido lector… esta es una segunda advertencia, no se fíen por las apariencias, que este fanfic tiene muchas sorpresas…

Opinen lo que quieran, estoy abierta a dudas, y no se preocupen que pienso a largar este fanfic… pero si no lo desean lo haré por votación y así veremos que pasa…


	2. Chapter 2

Ufff... Hola de nuevo... prometí que la continuación estaría en unos días mas ...pero conseguí tiempo para continuar así que... ahhhh, y de nuevo, no sigan las apariencias

Capitulo II: Pase lo que pase confiare en ti

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recapitulemos ...

Francoise esta encerrada con llave, mientras que Jet esta libre como pájaro .

Jet: (después de la cena) deliciosa la cena de esta noche, 006.

Chang: Gracias, por cierto 002, terminaste tus deberes...

Jet: tu también...(... no se puede descansar aquí)... claro que si yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Jet se dirigía a la puerta cuando de pronto...

Chang: 002, 004 dejo dicho, que como mañana vuelve 009, seguirás sus ordenes.

Jet: porque, yo soy el único esclavo aquí o que?

Chang: no lo se, solo sigo ORDENES.. (contesto enojado 006)

Jet: muy bien, 009 será mi nuevo carcelero.

La siguiente madrugada...

Francoise: que dolor de cabeza.¿donde estoy, ya veo ...

Recordando la noche pasada, Francoise, no esperaba tan mal trato de parte de 002, pero no lo dejaría pasar.

Francoise: ¿ Que hora será?

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana Francoise dejo de quejarse de hambre y se recostó a dormir sobre los abrigos del closet.

En la puerta de la cabaña cerca de la playa, se encontraba Joe, líder de los 00 cyborgs, había llegado de su viaje... viaje de aprendizaje, que le sirvió para despejar sus malestares y tristezas.

Joe: (pensando) _seré capaz, de sobrevivir pensando que ya no soy humano, que soy un arma... tratare de ayudar a otros, no dejare que suceda nuevamente_...

Joe: espero que alguien este en casa, no les dije que llegaría a esta hora

Del otro lado... leyendo un libro en la sala ...004

004: ¿Quién será a esta hora?

004: Joe eres tu?

Después de la bienvenida, a 002 se le ocurrió salir al restaurante, ya que mañana saldrían

en el delfín a investigar

009: Espera 002, esta haciendo frío deja voy por un suéter

002: Espera... había olvidado algo... no habr..

Jet no pudo terminar la oración ya que hasta los pies de Joe había caído 003, con mucha fiebre ( no comió en todo el día y noche, imaginen)

009: 003?

002: Esperen... yo ...yo ...puedo explicarlo.

009: tendrás que hacerlo en la enfermería...

Continuara...

No creo que haya sido mejor que el otro... pero tenia ganas de publicarlo, una disculpa por mi atraso, créanme.. debo otro fanfic en ingles y no se como empezar...

Pero... espero sus comentarios

Y gracias a los que me pidieron continuarlo... yo c q les prometí mas y esperemos hoy o mañana les de dos capítulos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, ahora si que les debo un alma de disculpas, ja ja, es que la verdad no creí continuar con este fanfic y como ahora obtuve una que otra idea pues que mas que agregarlas…

En la enfermería…

¿Que sucedió?, no me siento muy bien, ¿donde estoy?, pregunta abiertamente Francoise, pues el dolor de cabeza la mataba.

Jet, le puedes recordar que sucedió…dijo Joe que se levanto de la silla cercana a la cama de Francoise

"Yo...Solo…perdona 003" dijo Jet con un poco de vergüenza.

"Podemos continuar con esto después, necesito descansar", dijo Francoise que sentía los dolores venir e irse.

"No quieres que se quede a cuidarte Jet, desde que el fue el que te encerró," dijo Joe.

"No, Joe, solamente déjenme descansar", dijo Francoise.

Joe y Jet salieron de la habitación pero Joe le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación a Jet, mientras caminaban. Mientras que Francoise pensaba…

_Ugh, me siento tan mal, pero, pensándolo bien, estoy servirá para que 009 obligue a 002 a hacer lo que digo..._

En ese momento entro 006 con su comida...

"003, tu platillo esta listo", dijo 006

"Ho, gracias 006, dime, ¿Quién te ayudara en la cocina mientras yo no puedo?", pregunto Francoise.

"Joe, ordeno que 002 fuera, ¿Por qué?", pregunto 006, quien ya estaba en la entrada solamente esperando su respuesta.

"Mmm…solamente quería saber", dijo Francoise saboreando su platillo.

El día estuvo muy tranquilo, con excepción de los platos que 002 rompió. Joe seguía pensando en su problema, deicidio ir a visitar a 003.

003 se encontraba pensando también pero sus pensamientos eran mas un plan.

…_cuando venga 002 lo voy a hacer volverse loco ja ja, silencio, ahí viene Joe…_

"009, ¿te sientes bien?", pregunto Francoise

"Si...no...Francoise has pensado en lo que hubiera sido de tu vida, si no te hubieras convertido en cyborg", pregunto Joe.

"Joe, tu lo sabes, seria una gran bailarina, pero pensándolo bien, creo que asi es mejor, por que creo que ahora soy mas útil y aunque me entristece pensarlo, creo que ya no soy un estorbo para mi hermano", contesto Francoise

"003, tu nunca serás un estorbo, tu hermano también lo sabia, por eso no creo que el te hubiera perdonado por decir eso", dijo Joe tomando las manos de Francoise.

"¿Tu crees, Joe?", pregunto Francoise

"¡Por supuesto Francoise!", eres muy especial, dijo Joe

Desde la puerta Jet escuchaba toda la plática, y sentía un poco de remordimiento, no es que antes no lo hubiera sentido, pero ahora era más fuerte.

Los papeles cambian, esperen a saber que es lo que planean estos dos y Joe por desgracia va a ser su marioneta, que triste 

Bueno, por fin publique atrasado si, pero pues perdonen no haber avisado nada.


End file.
